


Why are you ignoring me?

by Cutecoffeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (also yes i could’ve said we die like Tommy but I’m too sad for that), Also ranboo and Tubbo are platonically married in this, Everything’s platonic‼️, Ghostinnit pog??, Grief/Mourning, Maybe keep this a one shot, No one can see him, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, also I’m not gonna proofread it bc I’m lazy, dni if you ship them, ghost boy who remembers everything except his death, ghostinnit, hes basically invisible, maybe not, no beta we die like Villbur, that’s weird dude, this is probably way ooc btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutecoffeee/pseuds/Cutecoffeee
Summary: Tommyinnit is a ghost that doesn’t realize he is one until his friends say they miss him.Wow my second fic posted here pog!!
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo, Tommy & Ranboo, tubbo & tommy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Why are you ignoring me?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a day after Tommy’s death (when Ranboo comes to plant flowers)
> 
> I don’t think there’s anything too bad that needs a warning other than grieving but if i miss one, please let me know and I’ll add them!! <33
> 
> Also idk if i should make this a one shot or if i should continue it, pls let me know what you think!

Tommy eyes slowly flickered open as layed on the soft covers. He groaned as he sat up, checking his surroundings. “My home..” Tommy whispered, before standing up and heading towards the front doors.

As soon as Tommy opened the door, he was greeted by Ranboo. “Oh, hey Ranboo.” Ranboo continued to look at the object in his hand.

A flower, a Allium to be exact.

Ranboo sighs as he started rambling under his breath, Tommy couldn’t hear nothing but a couple verbs so he decided to ignore him and go to his potato farm. Tommy continued to pick potato before hearing Ranboo. “Here you go, Tommy.” He turned around to see Ranboo starring at the flower he was holding, which was now on the ground. Tears started filling Ranboo’s eyes before he wiped them with his sleeve.

“I’m sorry..”

Ranboo said before heading off. Tommy slowly put his potatoes away before picking up the flower. This flower, it’s the one Ranboo gave to me during one of our first interactions. A smile tugged on his lips before he realized more flowers were spread around. Though it looks good, Tommy was curious why they were here and what that speech was about. Tommy sighed before heading to the prime path, he continued walking until he reached the community house.

Tommy noticed a certain someone was gathering items from the chests, Tubbo. He was so relieved to finally see his friend again, it’s been like a week since they talked. “Hey big man!” Tommy shouted at him, waving but ended up getting no response back. Tommy frowned as he lowered his arm. “Hey Tubbooo!” As he extended the o, Tommy walked closer to the boy. “Tubbo, why are you ignoring m-“ Tommy stopped in his tracks as he saw tears streaming down his friend’s face. Tommy normally would’ve ignore it and tried to distract him from what’s bothering him but he felt the need to ask. “Tubbo, are you okay?” Tommy face softened as he leaned closer to his friend, Tubbo continued to sniffle as he grabbed more blocks.

“Hey Tubbo.” The two turned around to see the Ender boy making his way to them. Ranboo’s expression also softened as he saw Tubbo’s tear stained face. “Hey, are you alright?” Ranboo questioned. Tubbo sighed before looking up at the boy. “not really..” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s wrong, Tubbo?” Tommy quickly asked, he hated seeing Tubbo like this. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Ranboo asked right after Tommy, Tubbo nodded. Ranboo softly grabbed Tubbo hand before pulling them away from the messed up community house.

“Wh- hello?!?” Tommy yelled at them. ‘why are they ignore me.’ He thought as chased after them. As soon as they got to snowchester, they both sat on bed next to each other, still holding each other’s hand for comfort. Tommy was out of breath as soon as he caught up with them, man did he not remember running here being so hard. Once Tommy catches up, He sat down in front of them seeing how there’s no room on the bed.

Tears was still falling from Tubbo’s face before he got the courage to speak up. “It hurts, Ranboo.” He whispered as Ranboo gripped onto his (platonic) husband’s hand. “I know and it will for a while.” He said as he push a strand of his hair back. “But I’m always gonna be here for you, Tubbo.” Ranboo offered him a sad smile which he returned back. “And Tubbo...” Tommy spoke. “I honestly have no idea what’s going on but you’re my best friend and if you need to vent about things, I’m always gonna be he-“

“I really miss him.” Tommy was both angry that he was cut off and confused on who he was talking about. Not only is he sad that Tubbo’s not feeling well, he didn’t understand what he was talking about. What does he mean by him, who’s him?

Before Tommy could ask, Ranboo already answered it for him. “I know, i bet Tommy misses you too.”

Tommy froze, before slowly standing up. ‘no no no no, that- no..’ Tommy thought before he ran out of the cabin. As soon as he got down the stairs, he slid on the ice.

Tommy gasped as he hit the ground. His thoughts were all over the place, his breathing was starting to catch up to him as he clenched his fist into a ball.

After a while, Tommy slowly breathed in and out, catching his breath as he realized what they meant.

“I’m... dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I know some of y’all are probably waiting for my other fic but I’ve missed writing so much Tommy angst that i keep on forgetting to finished the other one!!
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading, bye bye!!


End file.
